


transformation

by bongjoong



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: 99z but theyre the teen titans, Aliens, Alternate Universe - Teen Titans (Animated Series) Setting, Fluff, Gen, Insecurity, M/M, Team as Family, based on starfire's puberty episode, but if u've seen the show, how the HELL to tag, it's all platonic for now, shiber as silkie, u'll know who ends up with who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bongjoong/pseuds/bongjoong
Summary: san wakes up one morning to find strange things happening to his appearance.
Relationships: Choi San & Jeong Yunho
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	transformation

**Author's Note:**

> hello! it's me again :-) i grew up watching teen titans and randomly thought "hey. 99z as teen titans lets write that". full disclosure i only rewatched the ending fight from this episode so i probably got some details wrong about what goes on :P also it's pretty evident from reading but in case youre curious the character division is as follows:
> 
> san -> starfire  
> yunho -> robin  
> yeosang -> raven  
> wooyoung -> beast boy  
> mingi -> cyborg
> 
> i have a plan for seonghwa and hongjoong already but im actually not sure about where to put jongho in... i was thinking either as terra or maybe as just A Guy they meet idk. if you have suggestions please leave comments!
> 
> ok thats the end of this longass intro. kudos and comments are appreciated, stay safe (at home)!

san wakes up as he usually does, yawning and stretching like a cat. shiber had bunked in with him last night, and there’s a noticeable slime puddle surrounding the alien worm as he wiggles on the floor beside san’s bed, still happily asleep. san smiles to himself as he languidly stands up, rubbing his eyes sleepily while walking to the bathroom. he’s about to start brushing his teeth when he catches a sight of himself in the mirror for the first time that morning.

he gasps, and then makes a beeline for yeosang’s room.

“a zit,” yeosang helpfully supplies, gaze steady and only mildly perturbed, “they’re pretty common for humans.”

“are zits normally this... big?” san asks, pointing at the bump that’s about the diameter of a mini m&m, resting just below his hairline.

yeosang shrugs. “depends. i wouldn’t worry, mine usually go away after a few days.”

san deflates, nodding dejectedly. sometimes, when yeosang makes these things sound so simple, san forgets that he isn’t actually human, and that whatever yeosang says doesn’t apply to him entirely. yet, he still accepts the other’s skin mask and pimple cream as he trudges back to his room.

-

the zit stays as it is, until it doesn’t.

fresh off a mission, everyone was relaxing in the main room, waiting on their ordered pizza to arrive. wooyoung was passed out on the couch, mingi draped over him unceremoniously, holding a handheld fan towards the both of them. yeosang was surrounded by his spell books, floating somewhere behind the couch. yunho was watching tv with a bored expression while san was trying to teach shiber how to roll over (turns out, alien worms don’t have the abdominal strength to roll sideways, let alone the cognitive ability to do so on command). 

suddenly, san feels a sensation on his forehead: the zit, he belatedly thinks. but it feels like the zit is rumbling, like something is underneath-

he bolts for his room, ignoring the look yunho gives (and the way shiber flops onto his back) before shutting and locking the door. he opens his closet door to face his mirror, and gapes.

the zit is, indeed, moving, like a volcano rumbling before an eruption. san raises a finger to tentatively poke it, but the zit changes before he can. it grows, from a mini m&m to at least the size of a thumb. san is about to screech in terror before it changes again in the blink of an eye - to his (even greater) horror, it begins to extend, until it forms a small fleshy horn curved slightly inwards. san sputters in confusion, just as he feels a strange sensation on his arms. he rolls up the sleeves on his bodysuit to reveal fish-like scales on his upper arms. 

san is about ready to break down crying when someone knocks at his door. he breathes in deeply, “y-yes?”

“sannie? pizza’s here,” yunho calls out. 

“i’ll be out in a few minutes!” san replies.

he waits for yunho’s footsteps to leave the hallway before turning back to his reflection. his eyes are wide, scanning this new horn on his forehead and the scales on his arms. he carefully prods the horn - it feels like an extension of skin, nothing more. the scales feel exactly like the scales of the fish he saw when yunho brought him to a wet market for fun. 

“i look... disgusting,” he whispers to himself. hurriedly, he grabs a beanie and rolls his sleeves back down, making sure the beanie covers the horn (ending up just above his eyebrows) before heading back outside.

the others give him a weird look. mingi asks, “what’s with the beanie?”

“u-uh, i... wanted to see if it still fits?” san tries. the others seem unconvinced but yeosang’s shrug seems to speak for them, since a few silent pizza-eating minutes pass before wooyoung says something stupid and starts arguing with mingi over the presence of pineapples on pizza.

san keeps to himself, laughs when he thinks he should, but secretly tries to make sure nothing within reach reflects his visage back at him. he feels hideous.

-

from then on, the changes just get weirder and more horror-inducing.

san wakes up one morning to see that the scales have extended down his entire arms, and spends the whole week wearing the same four long-sleeved shirts he owns. in fact, he doesn’t change out of the special body suit he wears for hero-stuff for the days that he can help it. everyone tells him that he stinks, especially on humid days when everyone’s sweating their heads off, but san just laughs awkwardly and says he’ll add extra detergent to the laundry.

he still wears a beanie everywhere, but pulls it to cover the top of his ears once they extend into sharp points. mingi laughs and tells him he looks silly, and san just laughs along.

his nails grow overnight to be as long as his eyebrow, but not in a normal colour - no, his nails are striped, light purple and dark purple. san tries to cut them but they don’t break, even when he grits his teeth and tries smacking them against a table to crack them. for the first few days, he just stubbornly hides them behind his back, or randomly decides to stick his hands into whatever is in front of him when he hears someone passing by (which is how he went from drooling over wooyoung’s masterfully constructed five-scoop ice cream sundae to ruining it in a split second). once he gets his hands on some extra thick and large gloves lying around the house, he uses them religiously. 

one day, right before a mission, his normal sleek, thin boots are ripped to shreds when his feet suddenly grow three times their original size, accompanied by a small tufts of hair peeking from the bottom of his body suit. his only real solution is to quickly steal a pair of mingi’s gigantic shoes (because he never uses them anyway) and fly over to assist, and once the villain is defeated he flies back while bashfully excusing himself. 

san looks in the mirror - all he sees is a monster, crying at its hideous reflection.

-

“isn’t san a little... overdressed?” wooyoung asks hushedly, the other three crowded around him as they watch san whaling on kemo from afar. san looks kind of ridiculous, in his usual bodysuit and armour, but on top of that wearing mingi’s huge shoes, equally huge gloves, and a beanie. he looks like an overdressed child shooting deadly purple laser beams at the radioactive villain.

“he’s been acting weird lately,” yunho admits, “d’you guys know if something happened lately?”

“he got a zit a while ago, but he hasn’t spoken to me about it since he got it,” yeosang says. 

they all eye san carefully as kemo goes down, the acidic sludge melting around its human host, seemingly defeated. san sighs, turning back to the others, when-

“san, look out!” wooyoung calls out, mingi already getting ready to fire an energy blast at kemo.

san whips around just as the acidic armour suddenly rises to tower over him, and as mingi’s shot hits it, the armour explodes. yeosang creates a quick barrier for the four of them further away, while san takes the entire acidic mess in a defensive posture.

“san! are you okay?” yunho shouts. yeosang makes quick work of the surrounding acid and kemo, mingi producing a quick storage storage tank for the acid while yeosang restrains the human host. both are left off to the side for the authorities, while yunho and wooyoung turn to san. realistically, his alien biology would keep him safe, but yunho’s twinge of worry is only growing.

“san-“ yunho calls out.

“don’t come near me!” san says, still mostly covered by steam from the acid melting the non-bodysuit and armor on him. when the steam clears, the other four are left standing there, gaping.

“no! i,” san shrieks, before looking at his reflection in the armour plating on his forearm. he continues weakly, “i look hideous. you all... i-i’ll go... i’m sorry.”

he aimlessly floats upwards before flying more determinedly towards the sky, disappearing from view. the other four stand there in shock.

“did you see him?” wooyoung asks.

yunho nods sternly, “we have to go after him. mingi, you think we can tail him with the ship?”

-

san floats aimlessly from planet to planet, looking out for characteristics similar to his. he finds a planet of humanoids with horns on their foreheads, but they scream in terror and run away. the fingernail aliens similarly react in fear, while the big-footed aliens aim at him with their armed forces. though he greets all of them with smiles, he knows he is not wanted, and continues to float, until he reaches a bright pink planet.

-

“mingi!!!” wooyoung shrieked, as their ship bumpily left the planet of the sasquatch-like aliens. 

“we’re out, we’re out!!” mingi yelled back, as the rest of the team panted into their intercoms. “what was their problem?” 

yunho half-tuned his teammates out, eyes trained on the radar showing san’s location based on his telecommunicator. yeosang put a hand on his shoulder from behind him, wooyoung giving a look of sympathy towards their leader.

“you okay?”

“just... guilty,” yunho mumbles. yeosang sighs.

“san’s fine - you know better than anyone that he can hold his own,” yeosang reminds him. 

yunho bites his lip, remembering how busted it was after san decked him when he crash-landed on earth. he also remembered how san had meticulously helped him heal from that same injury when he joined the team, always so understanding and kind and helpful - it ate away at yunho’s psyche that they didn’t even ever ask san if he was okay.

“thanks, i guess,” yunho says noncommittally. yeosang shrugs, leaning back in his chair. 

“uh, strap in guys,” mingi warns, snapping yunho out of his stupor. “it’s gonna get bumpy.”

yunho’s eyes widen at the sight of giant jaws of the alien planet they seemed to be heading towards. yeosang pales, “we’re heading into that, aren’t we.”

mingi gleefully grins.

-

san grunts as he shot energy blasts from inside of the giant alien plant trying to eat him, until the smelly thing spat him out, crashing into a nearby cave. he groans, from exhaustion and exasperation. he can feel the cold air on his bare feet, and on the rips in his body suit. he wants to curl up and cry, alone and no doubt forgotten by the team.

“are you hurt, dear?”

san sits up at the sound of a mellow, calm voice, to see a ghostly white feminine creature standing over him. her eyes are pink, looking like that of an insect, with two long upward protrusions coming from her forehead, just where her eyebrows end. she‘s dressed in a long robe, thin figure hidden by seemingly neverending fabric.

“a beautiful being like you is a rare sight on planets like this,” the creature says.

san looks away, legs coming in until he‘s in a fetal position. “i-i’m... hideous.”

“that is only what you believe,” the creature says, offering san a delicate hand. san stares at her, “in my eyes, you are absolutely divine. if you’d like, i shall explain to you what has happened to your body.”

-

“we’re through!” 

luckily, nobody puked, though yeosang was looking positively green. “i’m gonna be sick.”

“san’s on the planet straight ahead!”

-

“...your people are prone to these extreme changes,” the creature tells him, “they are but a phase before you reach full maturity.”

throughout her talk, the creature had led san into a rather deep part of the cave. the number of crystals around them was growing significantly, san finding himself confronted by so many reflections of his image. he shrinks away from each one, keeping his eyes trained on the flowing creature’s dress.

“my sister only turned orange for a few days,” san muttered, sitting down on a crystal formation, “yet i became... this.”

he feels a hand touch his cheek gently as the creature turns his face to face her, “my dear, you are special.”

“special?”

“it is extremely rare, but your kind may undergo these transformations before reaching your final stage... a beautiful, exquisite, delectable... chrysalis.”

san blinks in confusion, standing up and backing away, before his body is suddenly seized with pain. he whimpers, falling to the ground. he lifts an arm, gasping when he sees green veins suddenly protruding all over him. his legs become immobile and forced together, and his arms become forced to his torso too. when he looks down, he realises there’s a green shell starting to form from underneath him, surrounding his feet and building its way up towards his face quickly.

san struggles feebly, as he grits out, “how- do you know this?” 

the creature giggles, before she jolts to an almost 90° angle, four gigantic spider-like legs sprouting from her back and pushing her off her two feet. her feet and hair merge into her body, as her eyes’ colour spreads down her skeletal cheeks and her abdomen. san watches, mouth agape in horror.

“because, my darling,” the creature says saccharine-sweet, as her claw ghosts san’s cheek, “you are... my dinner.”

-

“what the _fuck _was up with that plant?!” wooyoung screeches, as mingi finishes driving the carnivorous plant back into the bushes.__

__yunho kneels and finds a piece of san’s body suit ripped on the floor, as well as his telecommunicator not too far away._ _

__“guys,” yeosang says, pointing towards a nearby cave system full of glittering crystals. there’s a hole at the top, like something had crashed into it._ _

__yunho nods with determination, “let’s hurry!”_ _

__-_ _

__san screams as the chrysalis continues forming around him, some kind of intangible force keeping him stuck in the same position. it has already covered his entire back, the front now coming just up to his neck._ _

__“scream louder, dear,” the creature drawls, “it truly whets my appetite.”_ _

__san glares at her defiantly, snapping his mouth shut. the creature cackles, sharp claw coming down just beside where san’s head is. “oh, not screaming to spite me? or because you have realised that no one wants to save you anyway?”_ _

__san’s gaze falters. he opens his mouth, but the chrysalis continues growing, now blocking his mouth and slowly extending to cover his entire head. he shrieks again from shock as the top shuts him inside._ _

__“you said it yourself,” the creature says, “ugly, unwanted, and forgotten by your friends. your misery will be... delicious.”_ _

__san ignores the tears in his eyes, ready to force out a retort before the top of the chrysalis finishes, trapping him. he shrieks again before the shadow of the creature looms over him. he closes his eyes, and lets himself miss the team._ _

__-_ _

__“san!”_ _

__the strange, white, insectoid creature turns its head, just as yunho throws some explosives at it. it hisses, stepping away from the green cocoon underneath it._ _

__yunho rushes forward, turning his head towards the others, “get san out of there!”_ _

__yeosang, mingi and wooyoung look around in confusion before a faint, “h-hello?” comes from the cocoon. they each stand over it, shocked and at a loss as to what to do._ _

__yunho fights off the alien as best as he can, leaping from rock to rock and throwing explosives until he gets knocked away. the creature turns, letting out a defensive screech before jumping high into the air. the three young heroes gasp and moved away from san’s cocoon, forming a triangle around the creature._ _

__wooyoung makes a face, “god, you are so _ugly _-“___ _

____the creature swings at him and he quickly turns into a small humming bird and lands on the creature’s shoulder, before changing into a gorilla and landing a few strong hits on the creature. when he‘s thrown to the side, mingi launches his energy cannons, until he gets similarly grabbed. yeosang hurries to control the webbing and stones in the area, manipulating them to wrap around and to attack the creature respectively. it breaks free, disorientating yeosang while tossing mingi away. it smacks yeosang away, before preparing to take a huge bite out of the cocoon. yunho slides on the dirt floor, under the creature to kick the cocoon away. the creature takes a mouthful of rocks, snarling when it comes up._ _ _ _

____“don’t interrupt my mealtime!” its raspy voice says._ _ _ _

____“keep it busy!” the other three nod, forcing the creature back with a combined attack while yunho focuses on the cocoon._ _ _ _

____“sannie? i’m gonna get you out,” yunho says, smacking his metal bo staff into the headpiece of the cocoon, successfuly making a crack in it. he reaches his hands into the crack, forcing it apart._ _ _ _

____“no!” san cries out from inside._ _ _ _

____“what?” yunho asks incredulously, “why?”_ _ _ _

____“because,” san says sadly, “i am... hideous.”_ _ _ _

____yunho smiles, sucessfully prying the headpiece of the cocoon open. “we’re friends - i don’t care if you’re ugly or not.”_ _ _ _

____“besides,” he says, grabbing a nearby crystal fragment, “you look pretty normal to me.”_ _ _ _

____san looks in the reflection hesitantly before gasping - he was back to normal! no pointy ears or horn or fingernails or anythng! he flies up, smiling doofily at his reflection and at yunho as his leader looks up fondly at him, until wooyoung in his lion form is quite literally thrown over them. they look over and see mingi and yeosang at the creature’s mercy, being squeezed by its giant claws._ _ _ _

____“i much prefer the taste of chrysalis,” the creature growls, “but i suppose i can enjoy some snacks instead!”_ _ _ _

____“eat this!” san yells, blasting the creature with newfound eyebeams. he pauses in surprise at his new ability but charges forward instead of questioning them further once he sees the creature shake off the blast and drop his teammates. the creature hisses, about to charge san when he doubles down, firing an even stronger eyebeam while simultaneously barraging the creature with hand blasts. eventually, the creature is launched out of the cave system, screeching as the giant alien plant outside devours her whole._ _ _ _

____san sighs, turning back to the rest. he twiddles his fingers, “i... i’m sorry. for not being more honest.”_ _ _ _

____the others simply smile before capturing him in a group hug, grinning stupidly while ruffling san’s hair. they all apologise for not taking better care of san, as yunho gives a dopey smile and pushes away a stray strand of san’s blonde hair falling onto his forehead. the moment feels like home and heaven (interchangeable terms), until sadly mingi breaks the silence with, “we should hurry - i don’t think shiber’s eaten in 12 hours.”_ _ _ _

____(they came home to an empty fridge, and their gluttonous alien worm’s mouth messy and stretched into a satisfied smile.)_ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> in case youre wondering: i deleted my 2 baby jongho works based on pretty legitimate concerns i received on how they could be interpreted as spreading a very problematic interpretation of gay parents (specifically, my use of "mama and papa" when referring to gay [in context, male] parents). i'd like to clarify that i had no such intention of my work being interpreted as such. im incredibly supportive of lgbtq individuals (as one myself lmao) and honestly i was beyond horrified that my work could even be perceived as homophobic, so i figured it would be better to delete the work and prevent such misinterpretations from continuing. i have learnt from it and will be much more cautious moving forward as to how what i write can be interpreted! i once again apologise for that, and will work towards being a better writer moving forward.


End file.
